Obliviate
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: O corpo molhado do treino na chuva, era isso. Ela era magra e esguia, cheia de sardas e pele cor de leite. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e vermelhos e agora eles estavam molhados. Ninguém estava ali, exceto os dois. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los.


**Obliviate**

E ela estava ali sozinha. O corpo molhado do treino na chuva, era isso. Ela era magra e esguia, cheia de sardas e pele cor de leite. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e vermelhos e agora eles estavam molhados. Ninguém estava ali, exceto os dois. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los. Era muito longe, era muito improvável, era muito inesperado.

E ela o deixava excitado. Não apenas por ela. Jamais por ela, não era exatamente seu tipo de mulher. Um tanto magra demais, um tanto pequena demais, mas era toda questão que envolvia-a.

Era Ginny, noiva de Harry Potter. Era uma Weasley, afinal. Era tantas coisas. E era linda. Uma mulher difícil e de personalidade, dessas que não são dominadas facilmente, ele havia observado. Tantas vezes naqueles tempos. Enquanto ela jogava pelo Holyhead Harpies.

Todas as outras jogadas estavam longe, ela resolveu treinar mais uns dois arremessos, tão dedicada. Tão delicada, tão bonita e cheia de sardas. Ela tinha aquela pele muito branca e muito bonita. Ela começou a se despir das roupas pesadas de quadribol, começou a tirar cada uma das vestimentas e pegou uma toalha para secar o cabelo. Não eram dias frios, mas ele pôde ver a pele dela se arrepiando com o brisa leve.

E então os seios expostos e não havia mais nada que pudesse salvá-la, que pudesse impedi-lo naquele momento. Ele precisava e era errado, mas ele podia fazer aquilo, ele tinha capacidade e era tudo que bastava naquele momento. Se aproximou tão sorrateiro, a mão sobre a boca e a reação violenta do corpo nu contra o dele. E aquilo o deixava louco. Ela se debatia e tentava gritar, mas ele era mais forte, era maior, nunca havia sido forte, mas ela era apenas uma mulher, e era naturalmente fraca.

A jogou no chão, ela tentava arranhá-lo, tentava bater e chutar, mas ele conseguia imobilizá-la e quando ela não ficou quieta de modo algum, lhe deu um tapa, os dedos marcados no rosto dela e o pavor. Ela estava com tanto medo. Ali deitada, nua. Ela sabia quem ele era, claro, como não saberia e talvez sentisse mais raiva por isso. Segurava as mãos dela com força quando começou a beijar o pescoço e os ombros dela, sentia-se bem, sentia-se forte, sentia que Ginny era sua para o que quisesse.

A mão livre passeando pelo corpo dela, segurando os seios e cada curva com força, com posse, propriedade. Deslizou os dedos, descendo pelas pernas que ficaram tensas e se fecharam. Outro tapa e ela começou a chorar baixinho, seu corpo tremia embaixo do dele e isso o excitava ainda mais. Sentia-se nervoso quando soltou as mãos dela e segurou as pernas. Ela tentou se soltar e arranhar e ele simplesmente bateu mais uma vez e outra vez até que ficasse quieta.

Então abriu as pernas dela, pernas delicadas e brancas cor de leite, ela ainda se mexia um pouco, ela pedia que parasse, ela implorava que parasse e isso só o deixava mais louco. Só piorava para ela quando segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para si. Ela gritou e se debateu e então a segurou mais uma vez, os pulsos presos ao chão enquanto ele continuava mais rápido e cada vez com mais força, enquanto ela gritava cada vez mais alto e seria tão difícil parar.

Seus lábios se prendiam ao pescoço deixando marcas escuras. Voltou a soltar os pulsos dela, mas dessa vez ela não reagiu tentando se voltar, ela apenas chorava e se movia um pouco. Parecia cansada demais para lutar, mas ele estava longe de sentir-se cansado, enquanto as mãos agarravam os seios e a cintura com força, ele a puxava para si, a puxava pelos cabelos, ela gritava e chorava ainda mais, as pernas antes puramente brancas, agora exibiam manchas roxas de tapas.

Seu corpo tremia em cima dela, seu corpo tremia cada vez mais até abraçá-la com brutalidade, apertando-a contra si enquanto sentia seu corpo formigar e finalmente algum cansaço. Assim que se afastou, ela se encolheu no chão e começou a chorar com as mãos no rosto, soluços altos e sentidos. Ele se sentia triunfante enquanto puxava sua varinha e aplicava o feitiço de memória nela. Não seria a primeira vez, não seria a última.


End file.
